It's one mission!
by Miya Minako
Summary: After a two weeks long mission, the Rainjinshuu and Laxus returned.. but what's this? Long faces! What happened to Freed! click click to find out more


I don't really like yaoi, but this pair is an exception! W )v Enjoy your reading!

* * *

The guild was as noisy as ever, especially in rare occasions when the Raijinshuu were there. Before the Fantasia event, they hardly ever showed up at Fairy Tail, and they still do now. Since the Fifth master - Gildarts - demanded Fairy Tail to accept Laxus back as a member, everyday Laxus had to deal with the two somewhat annoying Dragon Slayers who kept challenging him for a fight.

It wasn't like he cared or even paid much attention to them. He decided that his little group needs to do more jobs and get the hell out of this place as soon as possible. As always, the Raijinshuu followed him everywhere, so soon the guild was normal again without Evergreen and Elfman's flirty fights, plus Bickslow's loud babies teasing Freed all day.

One morning, everybody could feel the strong tension growing bigger and bigger as soon as Laxus' group stepped feet inside the guild back from a two weeks mission. There was no cheering, no loud noises and most importantly, no Freed.

"L-Laxus, you should rest a little." Evergreen tried to convince their Thunder God nervously.

"Shut up, Ever." Noticed the dark glare Laxus gave her, she became quiet and sat down at an empty table next to Bickslow while Laxus went upstairs and reported the mission to Master.

Sensing the strange behaviors, Mirajane approached the table with some drinks and smiled gently. "Welcome back, Raijinshuu. Where is Freed?"

They responded to her with soft sighs, which were surprising. "Did something happen?" She asked, catching the attention of the Fairy Tail members.

"That idiot... He ended up taking all that injuries while trying to save us from an attack. We would have all been doomed if Laxus hadn't come and rescue us." Evergreen replied with a sad look in her eyes. "I feel guilty somehow.."

Lucy joined the conversation while sitting nearby. "Ehh? That's rare to see Freed like that, isn't he always the toughest one?"

"Maybe it was bad luck on this job. Laxus said something... quite terrible to Freed. He's at home resting now."

Mirajane sighed along with the two and gave out a disappointed look. _"So he finally snapped huh, knowing the other's feelings already. Laxus, you blockhead!"_

* * *

Freed wasn't at his own house at all. Since they came back in town, Laxus hadn't muttered a single word to him. He carried on the dark aura around him, and sat still like that for the whole time on the train. Freed was nicely patched up, bandages wrapped around his chest, arms and legs. The rune mage was too lost in thoughts that he too, wasn't saying anything either. The train ride was long and somehow very awkward – Bickslow continuously trying his best to entertain the group with his babies, and Evergreen noticing the situation and kept looking out of her window, sighing constantly. She hated it when their group had a fight.

The memories of that night flowed inside the green-haired man's head again. He tried not to think about it anymore, but he couldn't stop. He felt like a useless person who had no courage at all, his real voice was locked inside his heart, and his feelings were trampled over more than a million times already. Even so, it still hurts.

**General POV / flashbacks**

"_So we'll be staying at this hotel for now." Laxus and the group just finished checking in another middle-class looking hotel, thinking that it was such a pain in the ass to be moving around so much._

_The truth was, the group barely had any information from the request paper, so they literally spent almost half of the mission trying to figure out useful info of the enemy. To think that they had to move to a closer hotel to be more convenient for their job, the gang kind of cried a little bit inside._

_After some time of finding their two rooms, the so-called Captain of the Raijinshuu collapsed on the bed immediately and soon drifted off to sleep, despised the fact that he needed to keep his cool and his so-called pride. _

"_Look at that sleeping face... I wish we can do the same." _

"_He didn't sleep for two days already, Ever, Bickslow, go get some food for us, will ya? I'll be resting a bit." The Thunder God sent the signal for them to get out, giving him some time alone._

"_Fine, fine! Don't do anything to the poor sleeping boy!" Evergreen laughed hysterically and walked outside, leaving Laxus unable to reply with a red blushing face. 'That damn woman...' _

_It was when Laxus turned around that he realized one thing about this hotel room: there's only a king size bed. Only one. Laxus didn't blink at all as the thought of having to share the room with the rune mage made his face flushed. He slapped himself several times in order to stay away from those thoughts that drove him crazy recently. _

'_What the hell is wrong with me?! He's a for god damn sake, a man!' _

_Without any other choice, Laxus slid under the blanket right next to where Freed was lying on his left. It was good that his stupid teammate's body was very slender and small, even though he indeed does have many muscles and abs. He doesn't take very much space. The Lightning Dragon sighed while lifting his arm and let it rest on Freed's green hair. _

_Laxus stroke his hair for a bit and studied the sleeping face very closely. Pale skin, pretty eyes, long eyelashes, thin lips... The blonde suddenly realized how Freed looked so much like a girl! He shivered at the thought and found himself blushing even harder. 'What the fuck is this?! I don't fucking __**blush**__!'_

* * *

"_Alright! This should be an easy mission! You three go take down all the guards outside and I'll be going inside to blow the whole base-camp up. Let's do it nice and quick.." Laxus gave instructions to the Raijinshuu, who were focusing in his every word. _

_Bickslow chuckled. "All those wimpy guards should be easy to take down. We don't need all three to go, right babiesss?" _

"_Easy! Easy!"_

"_I can just handle things find on my own. You guys should worry about yourselves instead, baka! The enemies might be very strong; it's an S-class request after all!" _

"_In that case, I will be escorting you inside." Freed (who was wide awake at that time) spoke suddenly._

"_Yep! Just leave it to me and Ever! We'll be fine, babiesss!" _

"_Fine! Fine!" _

_Laxus didn't agree with the idea of Freed going inside the building with him. He was sure with just one blow, the whole building would crumble and fall. "You should stay with them instead." The blonde replied through gritted teeth. _

"_You can't go alone! We've never done a job with you going alone. We're your bodyguards, and-" Before he could finish his sentence, Laxus said with a dark face. "I said, I'll be fine on __**my**__ own." _

"_Wha- But it's a rule already! That's what the Raijinshuu are here for, your personal __**bodyguards**__! And as a rule, we-"_

"_Damn it! Shut up Freed! Give us a break over some __**rules**__ sometimes! Shut up! Now go do the job, you morons!" Laxus yelled angrily at Freed, then at the remainders. He didn't want to hear more of the "rules" anymore. Because of those "rules", he had no idea how to be honest to himself, and to other people. 'Especially this one.' _

* * *

_A loud "boom" was heard outside of the criminals' base. As Bickslow stated, the guards were just simply weak. After clearing them all, the three of them, including Freed, flew inside of the building to help out Laxus. _

"_H-Hey, hey! Ever, Freed, you sure we should fly in?" Bickslow asked nervously. Evergreen replied hastily, not knowing the answer herself._

"_How should I know? What should we do now since we finished with the guards already? There's only one choice left, which is to go inside with Laxus! Right Freed?" _

_To her surprise, Freed did not respond. He had been quiet the whole time ever since they left the hotel. She glanced at Freed and there was no showing of any emotion on his face. "Freed?" _

_The rune mage finally opened his mouth and spoke. "I don't know" was all he said. Both Evergreen and Bickslow exchanged worried looks wondering if Laxus' words earlier really affected him so much. _

_On the inside, Laxus was having a little bit of trouble facing the boss of this whole criminal gang. If comparing about magic power quality only, Laxus' lightning would be far too easy to take the other guy out. But unfortunately, the inside of the building was like a maze, or a steel trap and this guy used many, many traps to take out the Dragon Slayer. 'One reckless step and I'm toasted for sure. Damn it, out of all the magic he could use, he chose __**this**__?'_

_Having lost track of the enemy, Laxus cursed to himself and decided that he should just use all of his power and really blast this place into pieces, without having to chase anyone. _

_Then some sort of alarming noise was activated, it rang throughout the whole building, and he cursed even more. "There are new enemies inside! There are new enemies inside! There are new enemies-"_

"_DAMN IT! Didn't I already tell them __**NOT**__ to come in?!" _

_Suddenly, he remembered something important. 'Shit, when I first came inside, there was an army of dead soldiers aiming at me, plus the extra cannons. Just __**what**__ kind of magic does this guy use, and HOW BIG IS THIS DAMN PLACE?!' Without any further thoughts, Laxus turned around and began to try finding the way back as fast as he could. "These idiots, didn't I already say the enemies are strong?" _

* * *

"_What the hell is this place?" Evergreen muttered to herself. It wasn't wrong for her to say that, because the inside was completely way bigger than how it looks outside. It was dark with very little light, and the dead souls would keep re-appear, showing no sign of stopping. The Raijinshuu, of course, felt the magic powers inside this building very strange, yet very weak. "There's something wrong about this place..." _

"_Ever, Bickslow, focus! These guys' power is pretty average, but there are way many of them!" Freed reminded the two, but didn't look so good himself either. They had killed a large number of soldiers already, but again, it was impossible if they couldn't kill the source of the magic. _

"_What- is that? Are you kidding me?! Like these guys aren't enough! Babbiess! Go get'em!"_

"_Cannons... This is bad; I'm running out of magic!" _

'_If these things hit us once, we'd be defeated right away... So the only choice left is to dodge its attacks but keep fighting the soldier. At this rate, the three of us will-' the brunette mage thought quickly as she used all of her force to fight against this ridiculous magic. _

"_You two, behind you!" She heard Freed's yelling and turned around. The uproarious sound made her heart skipped beats as she saw what was happening. _

_The two cannons behind her and Bickslow fired straight at them. When they opened their eyes, Freed's body was lying face down on the ground, not moving. Bickslow remembered the rune mage flying toward them as he pushed them away to the sides while taking the direct hits. _

"_F-Freed... N-no way! What... I can't believe it.." _

"_Hey! Freed!" Bickslow slowly turned him around and gently shook his body and calling his name over and over again. It was then that Laxus appeared running toward them and yelled. _

"_Oi! Idiots! Are you guys okay?" _

_The blonde man stopped moving when he realized what was happening. His shoulders were shaking a bit, and then his face heated more and more, until he knew one fact that he was __**angry**__. _

"_...You two, carry him outside." _

"_But-"_

"_NO BUTS! GO!" _

"_Y-Yes! We will see you later then!" And with that, Evergreen and Bickslow, both worn off from their frustrating fight, ran outside of the building immediately with their captain still unconscious and badly wounded in Bickslow's arms._

_And then the image of the building crumbled along with the thundering noise echoed through the darkness. _

* * *

When Freed opened his eyes after he saved his friends by sacrificing himself, his whole body hurt like hell. His mouth was dry, and he couldn't move one bit. He soon realized that next to his bed, he was surrounded by his beloved Raijinshuu. They were smiling while Evergreen was trying her best not to cry. _"I'm glad... that they're safe.."_

The mage soon realized something else. He sat up quickly despise how much pain it took for his muscles to sit up. He started asking questions, many questions about the mission. It didn't take long for the others to finish the story for him, because then he soon learned one fact: his Thunder God blew up the whole building.

After Freed settled down, he headed off to the train station with them, ready to go home. It was a little troublesome to not be able to walk by yourself, but someone else had to hold your shoulder tightly for you to stay firm. But he bore with the pain, along with the silent long ride home.

Again, Freed was not at his house.

Instead, he was at someone else's.

When they stepped down from the train, Laxus demanded Evergreen and Bickslow to head home first, and then he would catch up later.

"_Huh? You're not going with us?" _

"_I am, after I walk him home. You two stay at your houses, and we'll go to the guild after I'm done." He replied with such a straight, emotionless face. _

The two men walked side by side slowly (due to Freed's injuries) in complete silence. Freed was thinking of a topic to discuss, and he also wanted to apologize. On the other hand, Laxus looked like he had completely no interest in talking. He didn't bother saying one word, and Freed could not read his eyes at all.

The shorter man then noticed something strange. This was not the way to Freed's house, or rather; it was his God's house! As they kept walking until the big, huge, vanilla painted house came in sight, Freed thought his suspicion was true.

"L-Laxus? W-Why are we at your house?" He stuttered nervously, asking himself what is Laxus up to this time. It was true that Freed deserves punishment from what he did during their mission, but he needs Laxus to _talk_, otherwise how can he understand anything?!

But Laxus didn't reply to him. The older man continued walking and picking up his speed, even though he knew very well that with Freed's conditions, his body would never allow him to catch up.

He put his keys in and unlocked the front door, and then he opened the door and dragged Freed inside. "H-Heyy! What are you doing! Let me down, I can walk myself!"

Finally, when they entered Laxus' bedroom (which was huge, too, btw), the blonde tossed the green-haired mage on his massive king size bed.

"Stay on there until I return home. Go and sleep or something." He gave Freed an extra deathly glare, as if his tossing and dragging weren't enough. And just with that, he walked out of the room, then out of the house, without letting Freed say anything.

And again, Freed was at someone else's house.

After Laxus left for a while, Freed stood up, fixed his bed carefully and walked outside to the living room. "How can a person like me, be allowed to sleep in his room..."

The mage didn't bother to even explore the huge house, but he just sat quietly in the corner of the black couch in the middle of the room. His thoughts filled his head with unanswered questions, self-hating sentences, and he knew he should have apologized to Laxus.

"I must have pissed him off even more!"

"But, why did he bring me here... His house is indeed very nice and splendid, but Laxus knew that my house is uber-comfortable, and he even admitted it himself! Then, why..."

Then he remembered the lines Laxus threw at his face the other night.

"_Damn it! Shut up Freed! Give us a break over some __**rules**__ sometimes! Shut up! Now go do the job, you morons!"_

"Shut...up? That's like splashing cold water at my face. Was I really that...hateful?"

"He must have hated me now, for him to say things like that... I really should have say sorry. I'm such an idiot...!" The young man's voice decreased its volume as he muttered to himself while his eyes were slowly closing. "Laxus..."

* * *

When Laxus opened his house's door, he saw a sleeping Freed on his sofa curling into a ball because of the cold air conditioner. Laxus couldn't help but chuckled at the sight. He closed the door gently to not wake him up, and then carefully took his shoes and fur-coat out.

The Lightning mage stood near the sofa and then sat closely next to his "teammate". He did the same posture like when they were back in the hotel – carelessly stroked Freed's hair and studied his pale, sleeping face.

"So cute.." Unfortunately for Laxus, Freed slowly opened his eyes with the feeling of his hair being touched, then realized who was sitting next to him.

"L-Laxus! I'm sorry, I was just-" Right before Freed could finish his sentence, he noticed something, a reaction that he had _never_ seen from Laxus before. A slightly embarrassed look and hand twitching, like he was busted.

"Are you... blushing?"

"Are you dumb? I'm hot. It's hot in here. And outside. That's all!"

"O-Ohh... Well, I guess I should leave now, I'm sorry for-"

"Don't leave, Freed." The younger mage was shocked to hear Laxus speaking like this. He looked at Laxus straight in his eyes, trying to know what was he thinking, but again, no luck.

"Huh?"

This time, Laxus replied with a more demanding tone. "I said don't leave, are you deaf? Come sit here and let me torture you a bit as your punishment."

"H-HUH? What are you saying?! Are you drunk!?" Even if he was suspicious, Freed still crawled obediently into Laxus' arms, his back against Laxus' chest. He didn't notice it, but his face was in a deep shade of red.

"Aren't you mad at me? ... Laxus?"

"I am mad at you. For doing what I said you shouldn't." The blonde replied slowly, his arms wrapping around Freed's neck and shoulders. Freed had no idea why Laxus was being like this, because this was _nothing_ like the Laxus that he knew.

"You could have died. If I didn't come and destroy the building, you could have died. And so would Bickslow and Ever."

Freed lowered his head with a look of shame. "I'm sorry," a little bit of tears appeared on his blue eyes as he turned to face Laxus, "I swear I'll never let it happen again."

"_So cute... so so fucking cute!"_

"W-Why are you crying?! There's no need to!"

They were both quiet for a moment, while Laxus was re-considering what he said, and Freed trying to think of something else to say.

"I'm sorry too."

"Eh? For what?" Freed asked in surprise, suddenly turned around and pulling away from the older man.

"For yelling at you, dumbass." And then, it was Laxus who turned his head a bit to the left with a red face. "I shouldn't have said it."

"I-It's nothing to be sorry about. In fact, it wa-mmnh"

Freed realized something hot was pressing on his lips, and then when he knew what was happening, he pulled back.

"S-Stop! Laxus! This is wrong, we're teammates!" But it seemed that Laxus didn't care about that fact at all. He pulled Freed in another kiss again, forcing him to open his mouth so he can slide his tongue inside. Freed struggled to break free of the big and protective arms of his Thunder God. Unable to resist anymore, the mage finally gave in to his desires.

"Laxus... This is-mmn – against the rule... Did you know that?.."

"I don't care about the damn rule.. You're mine, which is all I care."

"We're in the same team!.."

"You're my _bodyguard_, remember? It's not team, it's bodyguard." Laxus gave out a smirk.

When they finally broke apart gasping for some air, the one with the flushed face was no one other than Freed. He began to stutter and use his hands to cover his face. "I can't believe it... I actually... you.. me.."

"Listen carefully you green head." Laxus demanded. At the same time, his arms automatically pinned down Freed's body on the sofa, making sure the mage's clear blue eyes were looking at his and his only. From the top, Laxus totally enjoyed the view of an embarrassed-out-of-control Freed.

Lowering his head to Freed's left ear, Laxus whispered seductively. "From now on, your lips, your hands, your body, all of you, belong to me and me only. Got it?"

* * *

I really didn't know what did I just write.. But thank you for reading it anyway :') please review!


End file.
